


Let The Games Begin

by kmoaton



Series: Private Dancer [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's best to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Games Begin

Nathan didn't realize until 3 days after their 'rendezvous' that he hadn't seen Jack. There had been more than enough calls to the Sheriff's office from GD yet Jo answered them all. Suspicious but his curiosity aroused, Nathan noted the time and decided lunch at Cafe Diem was in order. The lunch rush was in full swing when Nathan arrived. He was surprised to see Jack's usual corner perch at the counter empty. As Nathan sat at his regular table, Jo came rushing in. 

"Hey, Vincent." she called out.

Vincent came out, laden with bags. "Here you go, Jo. Tell the sheriff I stuck something special in there for him to try. Let him know his stool is still waiting for him."

Smiling, Jo took the bags. "I'll let you know what he thinks of your 'something special'”. She replied with a laugh. "We’ll have to figure out a way to get out of the office!”

Vincent joined in the laughter and with a wave, Jo left. 

Nathan contemplated this influx of information. Jack had been hiding out the past few days, apparently waiting for the other shoe it drop. It irritated Nathan that Jack didn't believe him when he vowed not to say anything. His conscious would let him have that moment of righteous indignation, however. 

_"What reason have we given Jack to trust us?”_ Scowling at his own mental chastisement, Nathan spent the remainder of his lunch break trying to figure out to force Jack out of hiding.

Ooooo

Deep down, jack had known his scheme wouldn't have worked forever. It was the 5th day since that night, and Jack had almost convinced himself it didn’t even happen. That bit of self-delusion worked until Jack went to bed at night. His dreams were overtaken by recollection the feel of Nathan's body against his own. Everything from the tender touch of Nathan's hands to the rough scrape of his beard caused Jack's cock to jump with longing.

It was the phone call he had been dreading. A safety meeting was called at GD and his presence was requested. Never mind the fact he wasn't given an option to skip the meeting and send Jo in his place. The only consolation was the fact Allison was the one who called the meeting. 

_"At least she made it sound less like an order.”_

Walking down the hall to the conference room, Jack's nerves threatened to overtake him and force him to turn and hightail it out of GD. Instead, he strode down the hall, his heart in his throat as irrational thoughts of Nathan forcing him to strip on the conference table filled his head. Reaching the conference room, Jack slid in the back, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. Fortunately, no one called on him and he was able to calm down.

Nathan saw Jack's entrance, taking note of his flushed face and the 'deer in the headlights' appearance of his eyes. He made it a point to ignore Jack, a move that got him strange looks from Allison. Keeping an eye on Jack as the meeting progressed, Nathan could eventually see him visibly calm and become more relaxed. Knowing the discussion he intended for after the meeting, Nathan knew this he should enjoy this moment of peace. 

Ooooo

The meeting ended and Jack tried to slip out, but Allison caught up with him in the hall. He hurriedly tried to explain his absence on paperwork and leave GD before Nathan appeared. He was almost successful. 

"Jack, if you have a minute, I need to see you in my office."

Although his face betrayed nothing, Jack's mind went into full panic mode. "I don’t have a minute. I have a ton of things to do. Sorry."

Nathan frowned at the refusal. "Let me rephrase it. We are going to my office now."

Jack opened and closed his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him sound like a petulant child. Looking at Allison for help, she simply shrugged, not knowing why Nathan wanted to meet privately with Jack. Defeated, Jack could only follow a triumphant Nathan to his office.

Nothing was said until Nathan had them securely locked in his office. Gesturing to a seat for Jack, Nathan sat behind his desk. 

"I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy." was Jack's terse response

Leaning forward, Nathan locked gazes with Jack. "I got the distinct impression you were avoiding me."

Sneering, sarcasm dripped from Jack's words. "Oh and what reason would I have for that?"

Nathan's easy smile only worried Jack more. "I wanted to see you, Jack."

"I think we've seen too much of each other already! Why are we even having this discussion?" Unable to sit still any longer, Jack jumped up and began to pace. 

Nathan watched the sheriff’s lithe frame move across the floor and was hit with the realization that he wanted Jack, right here, right now. Moving from behind the desk, Nathan put himself directly in Jack's path.

Involuntarily, Jack's hands came up, coming to rest on Nathan's chest. "What...what are you doing?"

"Putting a stop to this game we're playing. I want you, Jack.”

Nathan's honesty further flustered Jack.

"No! I mean, you can't! WE can't!" Jack tried to reason with Nathan. "What happened the other night was just a heat of the moment thing. We got caught up.”

Moving closer, Nathan forced Jack's arms to drop, allowing Nathan to pull Jack against his chest. The warmth and proximity made Jack suddenly feel weak in the knees as well as caused a stirring in his groin. Nathan's warm breath tickling his ear shattered the remainder of his resolve

"Tell me to stop, Jack. Tell me you haven't woken up in the middle of the night, with a hard dick, dreaming of me. Tell me you didn't come with my name on your lips. Tell me I'm wrong and tell me to walk away."

Jack tried to form the words to deny everything Nathan said but he couldn't begin to vocalize the lies. Yes, he dreamed of Nathan every night. Yes, he took matters in his own hands, moaning Nathan's name as he came. In the end, it only left him more horny and frustrated, longing for the real thing, not his imagination and his hand.

Pulling back to look the scientist in the face, Jack contemplated his options: walk away and never look back or live in the here and now. Deciding, Jack leaned in and kissed Nathan, attempting to convey all of his desire and longing. 

Fumbling fingers hastily removed clothes, soon leaving the men bare. Nathan was surprised to be pushed into one of his desk chairs and Jack kneeling in front of him. Their lust filled eyes met briefly and Nathan gasped as Jack took him into his mouth. His hands dug in the arms of chair as Jack's skilled mouth bought him close to the brink of explosion.

After enjoying Jack's pleasurable ministrations as long as he possibly could, Nathan stopped him. Rising, Nathan surprised Jack by sweeping everything, except his computer off his desk. At Jack's incredulous look, Nathan smiled.

"What?"

Jack returned the smile. "I thought they only did stuff like that on TV."

Nathan smiled turned lecherous. "Just wait to you see what I have planned for the desk." 

Jack didn't have time to think as Nathan pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him breathless. He jumped as his back hit the cool surface of the desk but it was quick forgotten as Nathan used his lubed fingers to enter Jack and prepare him. Any other coherent thought was gone as Nathan's fingers pressed his prostate sending causing him to see stars. 

Hearing Jack's moan of protest as he removed his fingers, Nathan lined himself up and slowly pushed into the tight channel. Both men groaned once he was all in. Starting out moving slowly, they both became lost in their passion and the office filled with the sounds of their moans and their bodies coming together. 

Too soon, Jack felt the telltale signs of his impending orgasm. He wanted to hold out as long as possible. The feeling of Nathan moving in and out of him, rubbing his prostate with every stroke was almost too much to bear. Unable to stop the rush, Jack's vision went white and with a cry, the warm fluids came gushing out his cock.

Nathan was suffering from the same problem. Jack's warm heat felt so wonderful wrapped around him, with the cries and moans coming from Jack turning Nathan on more. Nathan was determined Jack would get his pleasure first and was pleased when he heard Jack cry out and felt the gush of warm fluid between their bodies as Jack rode out his orgasm, his channel tightened around Nathan causing him to finally lose control and with a cry of his own, he filled Jack with his warm seed.

Both men lay on the desk, waiting to come back down to earth. Finally, Jack grunted.

"Damn, you're heavy."

With a laugh and a playful scowl, Nathan straightened up. Grabbing Jack's hand, he pulled him to his feet. First, Nathan planted a huge kiss which jack eagerly returned, and then he led them to his private shower. After more kissing, groping and a mutual hand job, they emerged and dressed. 

Nathan could see the brooding look return to Jack's face.

"What’s on your mind, Jack?"

Jack stared at him for a moment. "Did you plan this?”

Raising a brow, Nathan tried to keep the hurt and fury out of his voice. "The meeting, yes. The getting you in my office so we could talk about what happened yes. The sex, no."

Neither man spoke for a few moments, the air sparking with the growing tension.

"You think I had to trick you for sex?” This time Nathan let his disbelief show. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Jack mumbled, his face burning red and his eyes cast to the floor. Nathan gently lifted Jack’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

“I’ll admit to forcing you to strip, but the sex was mutual. This time, I gave you the option to stop if you didn’t want this!”

Nathan felt his heart stop when he saw the sadness in Jack’s eyes. 

“That’s the problem, Nathan. I don’t know what I want. My life was easier when I thought you hated me. Now I don’t know what this is we are doing.”

Nathan sighed. “This is not a game to me, Jack.”

Jack pulled back, heading for the door. “I know. I know you want me sexually, at least. But do you want ME?”

“I do, Jack. I want more than just sex with you.”

A glimmer of a smile appeared on Jack’s face. 

“Prove it.”

And he walked out of the door, leaving a stunned scientist in his wake.


End file.
